Six Feet Under The Stars
by natebuzolicious
Summary: Getting ambushed in Arkansas was one thing. Losing to Erasers was another. Losing a flock member was a whole different ball game. Can be considered OOC.


Six Feet Under The Stars

**By: SGwannabe**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **

Max POV

My hands were covered in blood and Fang was kneeling by my side. Salty rivers ran down my face as I looked at my brother, Iggy. He was dying, and fast.

We were camping out in the forest, somewhere near Arkansas, when Flyboys and Erasers suddenly jumped out and ambushed us.

We dodged the bullets, but not Iggy. Being blind in a thunderstorm is really a handicap. He couldn't tell the difference between the claps of thunder, and the firing of the gun. He had two broken ribs, one dislocated shoulder that had yet to be popped back in the socket, two bullet wounds to the stomach, and a fractured leg.

He wasn't going to make it. The Voice wasn't helping me either. Angel, Nudge and Gazzy were at my side, crying also. Fang was trying his best to do something to help Iggy. He popped the shoulder back in. He grabbed his backpack and looked for the bandages.

I helped him as we dumped antiseptic on the wounds and started to bandage them up. The unrelenting rain plastered my hair to my face, and I kept sniffling. Sobs racked my body, but that didn't deter me from my mission.

Someone grabbed me. A pale, cold hand glowed against my tanner skin. "Max…" the voice wheezed.

I looked at the body I was wrapping up. Iggy was looking at me, and his eyes showed great grief. "Don't waste this stuff on me." His nails dug into my skin but it didn't hurt. The pain in my chest was enough to rule it all out.

A throbbing pain in my chest grew larger and larger as I felt Iggy's body become colder and colder. He was shivering in the rain. I took off my jacket and draped it over him. "Iggy… don't leave me! Don't leave me! Don't… leave… me…" I cried and sobbed.

I felt his nails slipping from my wrist. He had closed his eyes and I shook him. "Iggy! Don't leave me you bastard! We're a family! That means none of us can die! That means you have to stay here with us forever! That means you can't leave me, you bastard!" I screamed at the still body. Fang wrapped his warm, muscular arms around me.

"Max…" his voice cracked. He buried his face in my hair.

"No…" I whispered. "No! Somebody wake him up! Somebody tell him that I'm gonna kill him! He's playing a trick with me! Somebody tell the bastard to get up and start making bombs again! Somebody help him…" I sobbed.

My words had turned incoherent a while ago. I turned to Fang and shook my by the shoulders. "You have to get him to wake up! Please! Tell him he can't leave me! He was always a late sleeper! I can't… You have to help him…"

"MAX! He's gone! He's not coming back!" Fang yelled in my face. I looked in his dark chocolate brown eyes and saw that they were watering.

Fang never cries. Ever. I don't think I've ever seen him break down, either. But right now it didn't matter. There was a pain in my chest that wasn't going away. I've never felt something like this.

Angel, Gazzy and Nudge cautiously came around me and looked at my tear stained face. "Max, is he really gone?" Angel choked on her own words. I nodded and Angel opened her mouth. Nothing came out.

Nudge was shaking her head. "You're all lying to me!" she screamed. "LIARS!" But her knees were curled to her chest and she was shaking. Her head was going back and forth. Her muddy brown eyes were filled unshed tears.

Gazzy was wildly looking between Iggy and I, as if thinking whether he should believe me or not. His tiny fists clutched the dying grass and his jaw clenched. His bottom lip was trembling.

Suddenly, he sprang into action. He leaped at Iggy's body and pounded his arms. "Iggy, I hate you! You said you would finish that bomb with me! Remember we said we'd blow up _People _for kicking us out and be on the cover of an awesome magazine! You promised me! Don't break your own freaking promise, you idiot!"

I cried and grabbed Gazzy's flailing arms. "Gazzy…" I said. I pulled his small body into my own.

He cried into my chest. "He said he doesn't break his promises Max. He lied to me. He's a freaking liar."

"I know, sweetie. I know."

**THE END!**

**R&R please! **


End file.
